Революционная война в Алжире
1954-1962 Война в Алжире принадлежит к категории "революционных войн после Второй мировой войны", по определению французского офицера . Здесь мы попытаемся дать "блок-схему" развития событий в Алжире, и главные уроки, которые можно из них вынести. # После того, как во Франции в 1830 г. произошла "июльская революция", т.е. был скинут режим Реставрации Бурбонов, к власти пришла клика финансистов и буржуазных промышленников, во главе с "королем-гражданином" Луи Филлипом. После этих событий, Алжир был завоеван Францией, как часть колониальной политики нового буржуазного режима. #Алжир сразу не сдался новым завоевателям, но в продолжении около 13 лет в стране шла партизанская война. После поражения, которое было обусловлено более высокой организацией французской армии и более высокой материальной культурой Франции, в стране начал медленно нарастать алжирский национализм. Особенно он начал проявлять себя после Первой мировой войны, когда появился III-й Интернационал, и начали образовываться компартии по всему миру, включая в Алжире. # В начале Второй мировой войны, французский режим потерпел поражение от немецкой армии, и следовательно французский контроль над колониями был ослаблен. В конце Второй мировой войны, 8 мая 1945 г., в Алжире прокатывается волна анти-колониальных протестов. Происходят массовые убийства в городе Сетиф , в ходе которых французская полиция открыла огонь по демонстрантам. После этого последовали убийства французских колониалистов в округе, 103 смерти. Затем, ответная резня мусульман (алжирцев), в ходе которой погибло от 1020 до 45000 человек. # В стране существовало множество демократических организаций, которые боролись за независимость Алжира. После резни, в 1947 г. от одной из них отделилась подпольная секция, которая назвала себя "Organisation Speciale ", с целью подготовки вооруженной борьбы. Организация включает в себя таких людей как Бен Белла . #Из "Organisation Speciale" формируется FLN (ФНО), Фронт Национального Освобождения . Он включает все классы алжирского общества которые противостоят французскому колониализму, включая феодалов и буружазию. ФНО называет себя "социалистической партией", однако, на самом деле она принадлежит к категории арабских националистических организаций (как, например, партия "Баас" в Ираке и Сирии, которая также называла себя "социалистической"). ФНО включает в себя 2 крыла: политическое и военное. Настоящая власть изначально оказывается у военного крыла. Во главе этой группировки стоит полковник Хуари Бумедьен . #Вооруженная борьба против французов начинается в 1954 г. в горах Алжира. Таким образом, изначально это была сельская герилья, опирающаяся на крестьян. Позже, эта война перебросилась в города, в столицу Алжир, и таким образом, стала также и городской герильей. Эта последняя лучше всего показана в фильме Gillo Pontecorvo "The Battle of Algiers ". Городская герилья была подавлена, хотя и была поддержана значительными массами городского населения. Это происходит в силу того, что французы смогли методично подойти к пониманию структуры городской организации повстанцев, после чего, опираясь на превосходящую вооруженную силу, разгромили ее. Итак, урок этого поражения: чтобы добиться поражения врага, необходимо понять структуру его организации. Исходя из этого, создать стратегию подавления этой организации. Более того, в городе правящий режим может создать превосходящую силу, которая подавит партизан. Однако, это намного труднее сделать в сельской местности, где партизаны могут переходить из одной местности в другую. Если население понимает и поддерживает партизан, то партизаны будут маскироваться под местное население, получать от них подкрепления в личной силе и продукты, сведения о противнике. #Чтобы стать частью революционной организации, кандидаты должны были доказать свою "проф. пригодность". Например, Али Ла-Пуант, один из героев фильма "Битва за Алжир", должен был убить полицейского, который служил связным между владельцем кафе - алжирцем - и французским правительством. Расчет был такой, что если бы он был "уткой" правительства, то правительство пошло бы на убийство алжирца, но не своего полицейского. # Коммунистическая партия Алжира проводит переговоры с ФНО и входит в эту организацию, чтобы вместе участвовать в анти-колониальном восстании. Марксист Франц Фанон становится главным идеологом ФНО. Таким образом, мы видим пример тактики "энтризма", за которую ратовал Л. Троцкий. Можно возразить, что Троцкий ратовал за вхождение в "социалистические", рабочие организации, в то время как ФНО в действительности был "народный фронт", т.е. организация из различных классов общества. В то же время, нельзя забывать что ФНО называл, и продолжает называть себя левой, социал-демократической партией. #Французские власти организуют сопротивление повстанцам в лице "Harkies", т.е. местного арабского населения, которое симпатизирует французам. На пике, это было около 180 тыс. человек "добровольцев", которые вместе с французской армией боролись против повстанцев. ФНО в ответ проводит компанию террора по отношению к этим предателям своего народа. Урок: революционная организация должна показать с самого начала, что она намерена бороться с предателями. #Политический климат благоприятствует алжирским повстанцам. Большая часть французских войск находятся либо во Вьетнаме, либо в других бывших колониях Франции, как то Тунисе и Морокко. ("The best part of the French Army was still in Indochina, slowly to be shipped home. Most of our available forces this side of the Suez Canal were kept busy by troubles in Morocco and Tunisia, where we had, respectively, 100,000 and 40,000 men. In France there remained only training units of raw draftees, suffering from a serious shortage of officers since the professional cadres were away. Transferring to Algeria our NATO-committed divisions stationed in France and Germany would have caused an uproar. In Algeria itself, our total strength at the outset of the rebellion, including security forces (Gendarmes Mobiles and Compagnies Républicaines de Sécurité), did not exceed 50,000 men. Recalling reservists was the only logical answer, but this would have meant the instant fall of the government, for public opinion at home was just as divided at the time as the Parliament"). #В правительстве Франции творится "цирк", по выражению французского офицера . Одна буржуазная партия сменяет другую, коалиции между партиями формируются по отдельными вопросам, но не по общему направлению политики. Поэтому, то, что сегодня было "нет", завтра становится "да" ("Hence the popular reasoning among the Algerian Moslems: “If a French Premier says NO now, maybe the next one will say YES.”) #К власти во Франции приходит правый генерал де Голль . Однако, вместо того, чтобы бороться за то, чтобы Алжир продолжал быть французской колонией, он заключается с ФНО "Эвианские соглашения ", в 1962 г. В результате, в Алжире проходит референдум, и конечно большинство голосуют за независимость. #Французские колонисты бегут из Алжира. Они оставляют аппарат управления страной в хаосе, т.к. именно они занимали управляющие должности в государстве и промышленности. На всю страну остается 2 архитектора и менее 100 врачей. Страна остро нуждается в тех, кого мы сегодня называем "knowledge workers". В то же время, французы продолжают контролировать нефтянную промышленность Алжира. #После объявления независимости, Компартия Алжира подавляется, а многие ее деятели вовлекаются в деятельность ФНО. Урок: "энтризм" означает ликвидацию компартии и перетекание ее кадров в буржуазные партии. #В ходе войны, ФНО не смогла выработать свой план построения общества после победы. После 1962 г., ФНО раскалывается, так как стоит из множества классов. Первоначально, власть захватывает армейская группировка, в которой преобладает курс на революционные преобразования. Во главе страны становится Бен Белла. Он объявляет земельные реформы, дающие земли безземельным крестьянам. Вводится система самоуправления крестьянских и рабочих коллективов. Прообразом для этого служит рабочее самоуправление в Югославии времен Броз Тито. #Алжир становится одним из центров стран "неприсоединения", вместе с Югославией, Египтом, и др. # В 1965 г. в Алжире происходит переворот. Бен Белла заключается в тюрьму, на его место становится глава армии Хуари Бумедьен. Он проводит типичную бонапартистскую политику: диктатор, который выступает как посредник между интересами противоположных классов. Промышленность Алжира развивается, в стране строится 660 новых предприятий. Страна не просто экспортирует нефть, а импортирует промышленные товары, но может сама производить например автомобили. В стране расцветает культурное движение: ликвидация безграмотности, развитие литературы, фильмов, и т.д. #После смерти Бумедьена от редкого заболевания крови, в 1978 г., во главе страны становится другой назначенец армии,бывший министр обороны Бенджедид Шадли . Шадли, заявив, что продолжит политику Бумедьена, которого глубоко уважали многие из народа, начал программу либерализации, приватизации, и повстеместной коррупции. Также при Шадли также был принят "семейный код", направленный против женщин. Так, например, прежде чем выйти замуж, женщина должна была просить разрешение своей семьи, в то время как революционная конституция страны объявляла женщину равной в правах с мужчинами. Таким образом, если Бумедьен - это алжирский Сталин, то Шадли - это Хрущев в алжирской революции, т.е. всесторонний откат. #В 1988 г. в стране начинается бунт, во главе которого становится оппозиционная мусульманская партия, т.е. феодалы и консервативная буржуазия. Википедия пишет: "В должности президента Бенджедид (Шадли) сократил вмешательство государства в экономику и ослабил государственный надзор за населением, который при однопартийной диктатуре ФНО пронизывал все сферы жизни общества. Тем не менее, экономическая ситуация ухудшилась в конце 1980-х годов в связи с падением цен на нефть, основной экспортный продукт Алжира. Это привело к протестам против экономической политики Бенджедида; в 1988 г. в Оране, Аннабе и других крупных городах прошли беспорядки, жестоко подавленные полицией и приведшие к сотням погибших. После этого Бенджедид призвал к переходу к многопартийной демократии. Этот процесс был остановлен в конце 1991 года, когда в первом туре многопартийных выборов победу одержал Исламский фронт спасения (Front islamique du Salut, FIS), и военные отменили второй тур. В итоге, Бенджедид был смещён со своего поста, и началась Гражданская война в Алжире ". #В ходе этой войны, исламисты напали на кладбище, в результате чего были убито несколько детей. Тогда правительство во главе с ФНО пошло на поголовное вооружение гражданского населения, которое было лояльно к нему. В результате, считается что к 2002 г. война была закончена, хотя столкновения с исламистами продолжаются и поныне. # В 1999 г. на пост президента Алжира был избран Абдель Азиз Бутефлика , бывший министр иностранных дел при Бумедьене. Таким образом, это еще раз выдвиженец армии, ФНО, хранивший "молчание" в период Шадли. #Между населением страны и его политиками образовалась глубокая пропасть, которая очерчена коррупцией и ложными обещаниями политиков. Так, о самом Бутефлике мы узнаем: "В 1981 г. ему предъявили иск по поводу финансовых махинаций, и он был осужден, но позже амнистирован указом президента Шадли Бенджедида. Ему инкриминировалось хищение средств, выделяемых алжирским посольствам за границей в период с 1965 по 1979 г. В августе 1983 г., суд финансовых аудиторов нашёл состав преступления и размеры похищенного — 60 млн динаров. Бутефлика в свою защиту утверждал, что он зарезервировал эти средства для строительства нового здания МИДа. Хотя он остался на свободе, двое его коллег и соратников были осуждены". Думается, что руки Бутефлики все же не были чисты. Судьба Бутефлики аналогична судьбе английского философа Ф. Бэкона. Они оба воровали, однако, когда попали в "немилость" (в связи с приходом к власти враждебной группировки), их грехи были выставлены наружу, а их "нейтрализовали" таким образом. #В ходе "Арабской весны" 2011 г., хотя в соседних странах возникли серьезные протесты против своих правительств, Алжир оставался в тишине. Возможно, годы гражданской войны против мусульман, и отсутствие реальной альтернативы правлению ФНО послужило причиной для этого. P.S. Фильмы к просмотру: 1) "Битва за Алжир ", режиссер Gillo Pontecorvo, 1966 г., 2) "Алжир. Тест властью", части 1 и 2, канал Аль-Джазира, 2014 г. Category:К уставу революционера Category:Социально-политические революции